


M

by pseudonymum



Series: A rubbish big brother [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Dark Mycroft, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft's Meddling, Mycroft-centric, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonymum/pseuds/pseudonymum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft will always try to save his little brother, even if that means turning into his arch enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M

Another call. Another night in a hospital. It is hell for the both of them. As soon as his little brother wakes up they are fighting. He leaves him, pretending to be offended. He knows why it keeps happening, he can feel it himself sometimes. A great mind tearing itself to pieces. He took over a country trying to still his own. Some will say he went further than that. But he has always been more controlled than his younger brother. And politics have never appealed to Sherlock anyhow.

 

He is about to leave the hospital when he forces himself to turn around. Manners. He finds the detective inspector in the cafeteria. As he knew he would. A few words will do. A thank you. Again. The man cares; has cared always since the young junky has turned up at his crime scenes, always watching, commenting more often than not. Has improved in the statistics since then. They exchange a few pleasantries. Between the meetings in back allies and waiting rooms they have build a … rapport. It is then that Lestrade says the words that change everything:

 

“If there is anything I can do to help...”

 

Mycroft freezes. Is this how Sherlock feels when his slow little brain finally jump-starts and for a moment catches up? Suddenly it seems so _clear_. Why has he not though about it before? It was always the one thing that could hold his brother's attention. The arrangement is quick. Easy. Why has he not done this years ago? Of course, he had not been in the position he is in now years ago. Now, he can _make_ these things happen and no-one will dare to question him. Sherlock will figure out he is behind it of course. He will fight it for a while, but it will be too tempting. He will be drawn in like a moth to the light.

 

He keeps track of their meetings after that. No cases yet. Sherlock is starting to get eager, but now Lestrade is anxious. Making it official seems to unnerve him. It is just as well. Mycroft still needs time to make arrangements. Sherlock will need a base, something no longer located in a back alley. But this time Mycroft cannot interfere quite so brutish. It could ruin everything. But he can make sure that a man living in central London gets an offer from Paris too good to deny, just when Sherlock is reaching out to the few people he does not loath in this world.

 

He needs Lestrade to speed up now. Sherlock is starting to slip. There is nothing he can do. The hands of the British government have to remain clean. So he finds himself a stand-in. An actor, used to repeat someone else's lines. Deluded this one, dangerous, but Mycroft has always been persuasive. He can control him. The man half-believes the story he's telling.

 

Then comes the bait: Cabby, fancies himself a genius, desperate, a killer waiting to happen. Just another goldfish, but with a little help enough to baffle Scotland Yard. He even turns out to be useful. A businessman with the wrong contacts, an MP with the wrong ideas, an adulterer sleeping with the wrong man. The boy was not meant to happen, collateral damage. A dying man trying to make some money for his kids. For a moment Mycroft contemplates putting a stop to it all, he likes his matters solved neatly. But some things are more important than that. Oh, the things he will do for his little brother. Sherlock will say it later (he can be so clever every now and again): Love is a vicious motivator.

 

Meanwhile, something wonderful happens on it's own account. The landlady is kind, but not a saint and living in London is expensive. Sherlock will need to share his rooms. Mycroft could not have engineered it better himself. He had hoped for an informant, but it turns out even better. The man needs Sherlock as much as Sherlock needs him. And he is loyal. Very loyal. Very quickly.

 

It takes four deaths before Lestrade finally cracks. It takes a fifth to establish John Watson in Mycroft's good books. Sherlock Homes and Dr Watson in 221B Baker Street, solving crimes. Mycroft is a very satisfied big brother.

 


End file.
